vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Cauldwell
Timeline 1070 *Robert is born in Europe with a birth defect; his heart is on the right side of his chest. 1086 *At the age of sixteen Robert discovers the existence of magic and his ability to wield it and is taught by his uncle Lukas. *Robert exploits his gifts for personal gain, becoming obsessed with dark magic. *Discovers the existence of supernatural beings when he meets Charity, a vampire. *Charity toys with Robert, hinting about the Original Vampires. 1100 *Rasmus is born. *At thirty years old Robert indulges his dark desire with Charity, mistakenly ingesting some of her blood in the process. After his fulfilment, Robert uses Charity's blood -the amount he didn't mistakeningly drink- to imprison her for eternity inside her castle. *Marek believes Robert is consorting with the devil and lures him to a lake near his village where he attacks and drowns his son. *Robert enters his vampiric Transition. *Robert takes revenge on his father by burying him alive. As was the time Robert tied a string to Marek's finger that was attached to a bell above ground. He enjoyed his father's final moments of despair as the bell made its last few tolls. *In the process of burying his father, Lukas discovers Robert and attempts to seal him away, similar to what Robert had done to Charity. But Lukas fails and is fed upon, Robert becomes a full vampire and loses his ability to commune with nature and magic in the process. *Robert mistakes he and his uncle as the only possible warlocks within the family and abandons them. 1116 *Robert leaves in search of another witch to help him regain his magical abilities. *Hearing of his families good fortune Robert returns to his family, seeking a new witch or warlock to aid him. Rasmus defends his family and is turned into a vampire to punish the family's insolence. *Rasmus enters Transition, kills and feeds off his own father entering a frenzy resulting in him massacring his family, his aunts being the only survivors. *Angered at what his nephew had done to his ''family Robert manipulates the minions of Charity to retrieve Rasmus, which leads to Rasmus' suffering for ninty years in Charity's dungeons 1492 *Robert wanders the earth believing his entire family lineage dead. *Robert meets the Original Vampire Niklaus and his family while they pose as nobles in England. He also learns of the Lapis Lazuli charm, allowing a vampire to walk in sunlight. *He spends the next few centurys learning more of the Lapis Lazuli. He also hears of Rasmus' exploits as a Ripper in China. 1469 *Robert travels to Spain during the unification. 1481 * Robert becomes a prominent member of the Spanish Inquisition, using the order's ''auto-da-fé ''to amass wealth and power. 1500-1600 *Robert begins to amass wealth and influence in Italy. *Robert meets Camilla Vettori and her chambermaid Emilia Bier. He falls in love with Camilla, so much so he outs himself as a vampire to her. *Emilia receives visions of events in Salem and sees her family's decendants burn at the stake. She offers Robert a deal, she would craft '''two '''daylight rings -'''one for him and another for whom he has loved'- in exchange he would be bound to protect her future children. He agrees. *Robert discovers Rasmus is in Italy and supports a group of vampire hunters finacially to chase him away. *Camillia becomes engaged to another man. *Robert sires Camillia at her own behest and gives her her own daylight ring. *Camillia is turned away from her fiance, Robert murders the man for upsetting her. *Camillia stakes herself in front of Robert, ending her brief unlife. *Robert attempts suicide only to be stopped by Emilia. She reveals she had placed a curse upon his daylight ring, preventing him from taking his own life and thus forcing him to fulfil his oath. 1620 *Rober travels to the Colony of Virginia in the new world. 1622 * Robert orchestrates the Indian massacre in doing so rooting out a cabal of witches hiding in a small village along the James River. He murders the witches and retrieves their grimoires. 1692 *He learns of the Salem witch trials. He manipulates the ordeal, sparing Emilia's family in exchange condemning the innocent. While orchestrating the trails Robert encounters Damon Salvatore during his attempt to save Emily Bennett. Robert prevents her rescue but is staked by Damon and is presumed dead by the ladder. 1901 *Robert begins his hunt to find Vigil, in the process discovers their bloodline has survived the ages. 1909 *Cauldwell defeats and imprisons Vigil in a steal coffin, trapping him in the North Pole. 1914 *Vigil escapes his iron prison and learns to control his ripper half. 1918 *Robert is hired by the German Empire to aid them in their Spring Offensive. 1922 *Robert crosses path with Klaus and his sister Rebekah in Chicago. Klaus lets it slip if an Original dies everyone sired from that ''bloodline dies too. 1933 *Cauldwell's assistance is requested by the German people once more. However Robert despises Hitler, particularly the SS and instead works against them while using their own resources to identify and recruit witches across Germany and most of Europe. 1939 *His techery is discovered within the 3rd reich and he vanishes. 1944 *On July 20th Robert appears and attempts to end Hitler's life. His attempt is thwarted by the German Resistance who attempt their own coup which also fails. 1945 *Robert founds the Cauldwell Foundation. 1970 *Robert attends Harvard and meets Stefan Salvatore, Robert deduces Stefan is the Ripper of Monterrey. 2009 *Iria displays magical abilities, Helen contacts Vigil who instructs them to relocate from Washington to Mystic Falls. *Elena and her parents fall from Wickery Bridge, her parents perish she survives. *The witches/warlocks within the Council of the Foundation sense increased magical activty in Mystic Falls. But Robert ignores these findings due to increased activity by the Original family. 2011 *Vigil sneaks into Mystic Falls under the cover of night. Robert is in D.C. dealing with his hired vamp killers before proceeding to MF. Physical Appearance Because of his vampirism, Robert will forever have a youthful and vibrant appearance. He could easily be described as handsome or abnormally gorgeous. He possess a compelling aura and a very dominant and commanding appearance. Robert has refined facial features and a strong, angular bone structure, including a masculine jawline and chin. He has a smooth, flawless complexion due to his immortality. His skin is olive-pale (due to his immortality), with dark, thick brown hair, which is frequently combed back. His hair texture appears soft and luxurious. Robert has a dark brown eye colour that was borderline pitch black and was frequently described as the colour of the night sky. Physique-wise, Robert has a slim, lean body type with lithe, hard muscles in his arms and chest, and broad shoulders. He is a man of average height in stature (5'8) and has stated he doesn't like tall or young females. During his first visit to Mystic Falls, scouting for witches and their grimoires he seemed to favor suits designed by the ambitious Hugo Boss and the bold colors of Gucci. Like other vampires from Mystic Falls, Robert wears a Lapis Lazuli ring, murky silver in color on the ring finger of his left hand, in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. Personality and Traits As a person Cauldwell was self-reliant, manipulative and wary of the intentions of others. He used his skills in manipulation to maneuever himself into a position of power across history, and later used these skills to control an entire company in the 21st century. When he discovered the existence of magic Robert quickly and easily became infatuated with dark magic, evidence of his own naivety and simplicity as a human. With a magical arsenal of spells and abilities Robert killed, manipulated and blackmailed his way into wealth. He developed a rebellious attitude against his father who had tried to start controlling his life when they became wealthy -his father beyond that point ignored him. So consumed by dark magic Robert begins to see magic as his own gift from god and seeing another witch or warlock wield it as a sign of theft. When betrayed and murdered by his jealous father Robert views on magic changed. Now a vampire he could no longer wield the magics he once possessed (but he still carried over his past knowledge and experiences when he wielded magic). While wandering the earth, he eventually came to view magic (nature) as a being of sort of uncaring, insidious god that used the lives of other sentient creatures as pawns in a pernicious game of balance. But despite his loathing of magic now he still used it; he explained it by comparing himself to one who uses poison. Just as such a person would strive to understand the lethality behind the poison, so he strove to understand the particularities of magic, thereby enabling him to destroy the balance and resurrect his love (Camillia). With his new vampirism his emotions were taken to superhuman levels. His possessive and manipulative nature's became the template to his personality. Robert began treating some-like investments while others no more than possessions. During his long life he was incredibly resourceful and continued to be manipulative. He could be seen as honorable when he fulfilled his agreement with John Cortez in protecting his daughter Joaan Cortez during a home invasion. Though after the invasion instead of leaving like John had assumed Robert stayed behind and started controlling her, managing every little part of Joann's life. Robert was an affectionate man who cared for Camilla Vettori, the first and only person who he personal sired and turned into an immortal vampire out of love. During his time with her Cauldwell cherished her company and opinion, but his possessive nature ultimately pushed her into the arms of another man. Despite the betrayal he felt he honored and didn't hesitate to grant her wish to become a vampire, even though it was not with him she wanted to spent eternity with. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control''' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possessed a Lapis Lazuli ring that enabled him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Season 4 Category:Warlock Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch